Pallet trucks are used to lift, pull, push, and move loaded pallets. A pallet truck typically includes a frame with two forks extending forwardly of the frame. Extending behind the frame is an operator handle, by which the pallet truck may be maneuvered by a worker. At least one steer wheel is provided behind the frame, and is turnable by movement of the operator handle; two steer wheels are often provided. The steer wheel(s), located behind the frame, is close to the feet of a worker using the pallet truck.
So configured, the pallet truck is pulled and pushed by a worker with the operator handle, the steer wheel(s) allowing for turning of the pallet truck by side-to-side orientation of the operator handle relative to the pallet truck frame.
In operation, the forks of a pallet truck may first be positioned beneath a loaded pallet. By thereafter pivoting the operator handle downwardly, a lifting mechanism of the pallet truck causes the frame and forks to raise, thereby lifting the loaded pallet from the surface upon which it had rested. Various lifting mechanisms have been provided in the art, which cause the forks and frame to lift the weight of the loaded pallet so that the pallet may thereafter be transported upon the pallet truck. Part of the weight of the loaded pallet truck is borne by the steer wheel(s) at the rear of the pallet truck. So loaded, the pallet truck may be pulled and pushed to a second location, and the load thereafter lowered and removed from the forks 24, 25.
Various embodiments of pallet trucks are known, as disclosed in part in the following references, the entire disclosure of each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety for all purposes:                U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,138        U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,521        U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,767        U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,007        U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,703        U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,089        U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,627        U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,107        U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,617        U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,985        U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,167        U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,240        U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,922        U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,211        U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,147        U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,338        U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,767        U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,901        U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,669        U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,972        U.S. Pat. No. D401,716        U.S. Pat. No. D419,741In all such embodiments, at least one steer wheel is included at the rear of the pallet truck, near the location at which the operator of such a pallet truck is positioned during use of the pallet truck.        
Use of a pallet truck with a rear steel wheel (or wheels) subjects the operator to the risk of running over his/her foot with the rear steer wheel as the operator pulls the pallet truck toward himself or herself, a maneuver required in the use of such a pallet truck. Particularly with loaded pallet trucks, that risk may cause great physical injury to the foot. An operator's foot may slip to the wheel(s) while trying to pull the pallet truck toward the operator, or an operator may allow his/her foot to remain too long in the path of a steer wheel of a pallet truck rolling backwards. Furthermore, the feet of nearby co-workers are also at risk of injury from the rolling of such rear steer wheels.
In view of the wide use of pallet trucks and the risks of injury to operators thereof of running over one's own foot or the foot of a co-worker with a rear steer wheel, it would be desirable to provide a pallet truck steer wheel safety guard.